Life After You
by MViana
Summary: "Tudo o que eu estou atrás é de uma vida cheia de risos, contanto que eu esteja rindo contigo. Estou pensando que tudo o que ainda importa é o amor para sempre. Após a vida que vivemos, porque eu sei que não há vida depois de você." Daughtry - Life After You


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e suas personagens são de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi, eu apenas peguei emprestado. Porém esse texto me pertence.  
Lembre-se: Plágio é crime!  
Se quiser reproduzir basta pedir, eu não mordo. :)**

* * *

"_**Dez milhas da cidade e eu só estou quebrado**_

_**Cuspindo fumaça do lado da estrada**_

_**Estou aqui fora sozinho apenas tentando chegar em casa"**_

Lembro-me, como ontem, a primeira vez que nos encontramos. Serenity implorou pelo meu consentimento e eu, como representante do poder do amor, não poderia ser contra algo tão pleno e bonito como o qual ela tinha com seu amado príncipe. Fui a Elysion com ela e a observei encontrar o homem de longe, no mesmo lugar _ele_ apareceu.

Olhei para o lado instantaneamente ao perceber sua presença. Era alto e sua pele morena, seus cabelos já eram grisalhos - o que diferia muito de seu rosto bem jovem - e a expressão era fechada e completamente incógnita, eu não podia ler o que seu corpo dizia e ele parecia perceber a minha análise confusa. Ele olhou pra mim e curvou os lábios em um movimento quase que imperceptível, senti meu coração palpitar, fosse por medo, surpresa ou qualquer outra coisa, apenas consegui sorrir de volta.

"_**Para dizer para você que eu estava errado, mas você já sabe**_

_**Acredite em mim, eu não vou parar em nada**_

_**Para vê-la, então eu comecei a correr"**_

Nós dois brigávamos muito. Céus, por qual motivo ela havia de ser tão teimosa?

Eu sempre dizia que devíamos parar com tudo aquilo, devíamos tentar separá-los… Venus dizia que amor movia o mundo e que eu não deveria me meter, aquilo não era meu trabalho, não era trabalho dela. Nosso único compromisso era com a proteção e felicidade de nossos superiores, mal sabia ela que minha única luta era a interior.

Eu tentava negar, todos os dias, que somente ela preenchia meus pensamentos e eu tentava afastá-la de qualquer forma. Nossas brigas apenas nos aproximavam cada vez mais.

Eu tentava, à todo custo, convencê-la de que tudo era um erro. Queria causar um acidente e fazer parecer que era culpa de algum dos dois, talvez eles pudessem se odiar. Acabamos discutindo sozinhos enquanto o Mestre e a princesa dela caminhavam pelos jardins.

"O que você tem contra pessoas que se amam?" lembro de ouvi-la gritar com os olhos cheios de determinação.

Eu não conseguia responder, apenas pensava em quão maldita era aquela mulher. Comecei a olhar seu rosto em fúria que procurava uma resposta minha, me doía vê-la daquela forma, então, não pude parar e aquela era a melhor resposta que eu podia dar: a beijei.

"_**Tudo o que eu estou atrás é de uma vida cheia de risos**_

_**Contanto que eu esteja rindo contigo**_

_**Estou pensando que tudo o que ainda importa **_

_**é o amor para sempre a**__**pós a vida que vivemos**_

_**Porque eu sei que não há vida depois de você"**_

Mantemos tudo em segredo, eu e ele.

Não podíamos deixar que Serenity, Endymion ou qualquer outro que fosse soubesse _daquilo_ que tínhamos. Havíamos combinado daquela forma, nosso dever era mais importante. Nos encontrávamos nas noites escuras, sem lua e sem luz. Tanto em Elysion como no Milênio de Prata, as noites assim eram longas, a escuridão era nosso escudo, a escuridão era nosso refúgio e os momentos em que ansiávamos por chegar sempre vinham com ela.

Era tão difícil vê-lo com frequência e não poder fazer nada. Sempre exemplos, sempre cumprindo nosso dever e era até doloroso pensar que não poderíamos ficar juntos um dia, pelo menos ainda podíamos conversar.

"Isso é tão injusto.", suspirei ainda mantendo-me longe, meu corpo gritava por aquele homem ao meu lado.

"Ninguém disse que seria justo.", sua voz era tão calma, tão séria.

"Me pergunto se haverá um dia em que poderei estar junto de alguém sem precisar me preocupar.", lágrima teimosa, me denunciou naquele momento.

"Você não precisa se preocupar.", aquela afirmação melodiosa e simples invadiu meus ouvidos e senti o amável afagar de sua mão em meu cabelo.

"Eu não tenho uma garantia.", afirmei.

"Você é tão linda.", sua mão correu pelo meu rosto, tão perfeitamente, ele era feito pra mim.

"_**A última vez que conversamos, na noite em que eu andei**_

_**Queima como um ferro no fundo da minha mente**_

_**Eu deveria estar bêbado para dizer que**_

_**você e eu não fomos feitos um para o outro"**_

Rainha Beryl havia feito uma lavagem cerebral em mim e em meu exército. Não lembro como, não lembro onde, mas dentro de mim eu estava convencido de que aquela mulher da lua, não só ela: todas elas. Elas e seu povo iriam causar a destruição da Terra e meu príncipe. Todos os dias eu lutava internamente contra o minha razão e minha emoção. Acho que meu erro havia sido ser totalmente racional.

Era mais uma de nossas noites escura quando invadi o seu quarto. Senti o toque de seus dedos frios em meu rosto e afastei-a segurando seu pulso. Quase pude ver a confusão estampada em seus olhos naquele breu.

"Não podemos continuar com isso.", fui breve.

"Do que você está falando?", era medo em sua voz?

"Esqueça tudo, isso foi uma passatempo, estou farto.", me doía ouvi-la começar a soluçar no escuro. Um silêncio mortal tomou o quarto.

"Suma daqui!", sua voz amargurada e cortante encheu meus ouvidos.

Girei os calcanhares e saí antes mesmo de me desculpar, teria que segurar meus impulsos para não abraçá-la e dizer a ela que eu estava mentindo. Balancei a cabeça várias vezes no caminho de volta, estava negando cada pensamento bom que tinha sobre ela: Venus era um erro.

Tentei parecer bem, mas parecia que haviam me tirado a energia. Ela nunca mais apareceu, nos dias que se seguiram outra mulher sempre vinha, mas nunca ela novamente. Sem distrações eu consegui dedicar todo o tempo a Beryl.

"_**E só estou perdendo o meu tempo**_

_**Oh, porque eu duvidei de você?**_

_**Você sabe que eu morreria sem você aqui"**_

Eu recebi a espada da Rainha e nos dias que se seguiram eu dediquei minha vida para treinar. Eu não queria pensar nele, eu não podia pensar nele.

Um "passatempo", foi o que ele havia dito. Cada gota de suor e golpe que eu usava contra qualquer um era preenchido pela raiva que ele me fizera passar. Eu me recusava a vê-lo, assim como recusava proteger a vida que me havia sido confiada. Mandava sempre outra em meu lugar, alegava que os exércitos precisavam de mim e tornava o treinamento dos meus homens cada dia mais rigorosos. Talvez, lá no fundo, eu soubesse o que estava por vir.

Sofremos o primeiro ataque em uma noite escura, que maneira irônica de reencontrá-lo.

Os homens de Elysion atacaram parte do reino lunar com força extrema, Kunzite comandava o ataque e senti meu coração pesar. Se havia alguma esperança de que tudo fosse uma mentira, ele estava atacando os meus, me provando totalmente o contrário.

Conseguimos fazê-los recuar, mas perdemos tanto, convocamos os outers e proibimos Serenity de sair. Minha princesa chorou e nos disse que não era ordem de Endymion, ela dizia que ele jamais seria capaz de fazer aquilo, que era um engano. Mas nós todas vimos o general liderar o ataque e eu não tinha como confundir aquele rosto em lugar algum: Kunzite estava à frente daquela luta.

Aquele ataque era um aviso e eu estava pronta para enfrentá-lo.

"_**Você e eu, certo ou errado, não há nenhuma outra**_

_**Após este tempo que passei sozinho**_

_**É difícil acreditar que um homem com visão poderia ser tão cego"**_

Endymion havia ido embora, ele estava na Lua com os resistentes e o último aviso de Beryl para que ele voltasse e entregassem o cristal de prata havia sido feito. Recebeu a negação, tanto dele quanto para ser possuidora do poder dos lunares. Atacamos ao anoitecer.

Não sei quantas pessoas matei naquela noite, não sei de quantos homens que haviam lutado ao meu lado perderam a vida, nem quantos lunares também se foram. Eu também estava perdido, uma das guerreiras dela havia conseguido atravessar meu escudo. Qual era seu nome? Ah sim… Jupiter. A onda de choque dela paralizou o meu corpo e me fez bater no chão com força, Venus a havia treinado tão bem.

Senti o sangue quente escorrer pelos meus dedos quando Beryl caiu. Consegui virar os olhos com dificuldade, Venus a havia matado, transpassando o corpo dela com uma espada que eu nunca havia visto, grande, afiada e poderosa, combinava tanto com ela. O corpo dela estava machucado, em seus olhos havia dor. Pensei em como eu poderia ter sido tão cego à ponto de acreditar naquela mulher que havia chamado de Rainha, meu príncipe estava morto, nosso reino destruído as coisas pareciam tão claras agora. Ela estava vindo até mim.

"_**Pensando em tempos melhores, saindo da minha mente**_

_**Então, eu estou correndo de volta para dizer**_

_**Tudo o que eu estou atrás é de uma vida cheia de risos**_

_**Sem você, Deus sabe o que eu faria"**_

Minha princesa estava morta, meu reino destruído e mesmo assim meus passos só conseguiram me levar até ele, eu estava sendo tola. Como eu poderia, depois de tudo o que ele fez, ainda ser movida pelo sentimento de encontrá-lo?

Abaixei até seu corpo, estava imóvel e seus olhos me acompanharam. Queria conseguir odiá-lo, queria poder chegar perto de seus ouvidos e dizer que ele não tinha dado conta de fazer nada, mas eu só conseguia chorar. A mão de Kunzite subiu com dificuldade, senti seu toque em meu rosto, estava tentando secar minhas lágrimas. Olhei pra ele de novo, aquele mesmo sorriso... Aquela curva quase imperceptível em seus lábios igual ao primeiro dia em que nos vimos estava lá.

"Você é tão linda", sua voz saiu rouca e baixa.

"Você é idiota.", solucei e consegui sorrir diante daquilo.

"Algum dia você vai me perdoar?", era uma súplica.

"Eu nunca consegui te odiar.", foi a única coisa que consegui dizer diante de tantas outras que estavam engasgadas em minha garganta.

"E eu nunca consegui te esquecer.", sua mão me puxou pelo pescoço e pude sentir seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez. Era a primeira vez que estávamos nos beijando na frente de todos, podíamos assumir aquilo que sempre tivemos.

Não senti mais a sua respiração quente mesclando com a minha, não senti sua mão a me segurar. O desespero tomou conta da minha alma, enrolei seu corpo gelado em meus braços, enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos e o apertei contra o peito. Gritei seu nome e perguntei aos deuses o motivo de tanta injustiça. Perdi meu reino, o local ao qual chamava de casa, perdi minha princesa, minhas amigas também haviam me deixado. Mas o que mais doía, o que me fazia perder o sentido de qualquer coisa era pensar que havia perdido aquele que eu mais amava. Então, meu coração parou de bater.

"_**Estou pensando que tudo o que ainda importa **_

_**é o amor para sempre a**__**pós a vida que vivemos**_

_**Porque eu sei que não há vida depois de você**_

_**Sei que não existe vida depois de você"**_

* * *

**N/A: Minha primeira Songfic :D  
Estava ouvindo Daughtry e achei que a música tinha tudo a ver.  
E quem quiser ouvir a música Life After You do Daughtry, basta procurar no youtube. Foi inspiração súbita enquanto eu ouvia a música. #TodasChora  
Espero que alguém leia e comente, estou aqui tentando aumentar esse fandom loucamente uhsahusahusahusa... xD~ VenusxKunzite = 4ever 3**


End file.
